


"May I have this dance?"

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: AUNO WARNO VOLDEMORTIt’s the seventh year of Ron, Harry, Hermione, and co… the exams are over, and there’s a prom every year for the seventh year students…Narcissa Black (divorced since 6 years) is teaching at Hogwarts since 8 years, and Hermione fell for her before her sixth year, and she couldn’t stop it…Is it mutual, or will it be unrequited forever…?;)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I´m not absolutely... 100% sure if this will only be an OS... it could be, that I will write another chapter...

Hermione stood on the astronomy tower... looked over the forbidden forest... tears in her eyes... she would miss this place.

She sighed deeply and was slightly startled when someone stepped next to her.

„Ms Black..."

Narcissa smiled and looked over the forest too. ,, It's beautiful, isn't it?"

„It is…“ Hermione agreed and her eyes left this breathtaking woman next to her...

It was true, Hermione had had feelings for Narcissa for two years and there was nothing she could do about it... during her summer holidays, between the fifth and sixth year, she almost wrote Narcissa a letter to ask her something about an essay, although she did had already written the essay. But she still wanted to write it... she wanted to write it just to get an answer in this beautiful handwriting ...

Yes, it was true, Narcissa had the most beautiful handwriting Hermione had ever seen from a teacher ... maybe it was just because of her feelings for this woman ...

,,It’s a lovely dress you are wearing, Ms Granger…“ Narcissa said after a long pause, and Hermione blushed heavily and looked down herself at her red dress, before her gaze wandered over to Narcissa, who wore a dark green dress, that barely touched the ground, and her long blonde hair was in a loose ponytail, and rested on her left shoulder.

,,You too, Ms Black…“

Narcissa looked smilingly at her, before she asked: ,,Why aren’t you downstairs at your prom?“

,,I don’t know… well I do know, but…“

,,But…?“

Hermione sighed, and said: ,,Ron is down there, and he fancies me… he wouldn’t stop asking me for a dance, until I would give in, or until I would run away, because I would be annoyed by him…“

Narcissa laughed, and asked: ,,You don’t like him?“

,,Not the way like he likes me… I mean I do like him as a good friend, but…“

,,But there’s someone else…?“ Narcissa asked, and Hermione nodded: ,,Yes…“

,,And where’s the problem? You should go after the guy you like, and not running away, from the guy, you don’t like.“

,,It’s a woman I like…“

Narcissa raised an eyebrow in surprise: ,,Oh… and Ron don’t understand that?“

,,He doesn’t know… because I don’t even know if she would like me, the way I like her… and…“ Hermione sighed, and looked at Narcissa: ,,Why are you up here, by the way?“ Hermione asked, and she could swear, that Narcissa´s cheeks reddened a bit, before she said: ,,Well… I do like the view from up here… besides… it’s my last evening too…“

,,You should stay here… you are a good teacher…“

Narcissa didn’t responded to that, instead she reached out a hand: ,,Ms Granger… this is your last evening. You shouldn’t deny your own prom… so… may I have this dance?“

,,Are you sure…?“ Hermione asked and bit her lower lip, before she took the offered hand, without waiting for an answer.

Narcissa snapped her fingers, and Music appeared around them, and she placed her other hand on Hermione´s hip, and they started dancing to the music…

,,I will miss this place…“ Hermione whispered after a few minutes, and she could feel a heat, while their bodies were almost touching.

,,You could stay, you know…? Teaching…“ Narcissa whispered back, and her hand rested on Hermione´s back… she pulled Hermione closer, and their eyes met…

Hermione took a deep breath, and wrapped loosely her arms around Narcissa´s neck…

Narcissa, in return, wrapped her Arms around Hermione´s back…

,,Me and teaching… I don’t know…“

,,You would be a brillant teacher, Hermione…“

,,Not as good as you…“

Narcissa blushed, and they continued their dance, until Hermione`s head rested at Narcissa´s shoulder. At that moment she didn't care if she would betray herself ... it was just a wonderful evening ... with an attractive woman ... who wore Hermione's favorite perfume ...

After a few hours of dancing, and breathing in each others perfume, Hermione went downstairs with Narcissa´s until they reached Narcissa´s office.

,,Thank you, for this evening, Hermione… I wasn’t truly honestly with you, tonight…“

Hermione cocked her head, and Narcissa leaned in, and brushed a kiss on Hermione´s cheek: ,,I was up there, because I couldn’t find you in the great hall…“

_**the end (?)...** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright... after a few requests... and I thank those nice people for those requests... here you go... chapter no. 2

,,Where have you been? We’ve missed you in the great hall…“ Ron greeted her, when she came back into their common room… she was still smirking, from Narcissa´s kiss on her cheek.

,,Why are you smirking so silly?!“

,,You are asking too many questions Ron… I was not down in the great hall, and that is everything you need to know.“

,,What have I done wrong, Hermione?! You’ve told me, you like me!“

,,That doesn’t mean, that I’m in love with you, or something like that! Actually you are my best friend, nothing less, and definitely nothing more…“

,,But why…?“

,,Because I’m lesbian, you idiot!“ said she a bit louder, and it was the first time, she confessed it in front of him, and to herself… without another word she went upstairs into her dormitory, and sat down on her bed…

Teaching… the idea didn’t left her mind…

Nearly every seventh year student was crying the next day, and hugging each other… exchanging addresses, and then there was Pansy… standing in the entrance of the great hall, staring into the unknown…

,,You could come back, you know?“ Hermione said, stepping next to her.

,,I have accept a job in the ministry. But you should come back, Mione…“ she said, looking at her, and Hermione nodded: ,,I’m thinking about it…“

They fell in silence for a few minutes, until Pansy asked smirking: ,,Do you remember? Our very first day? I was walking somewhere behind you, and you were staring at the ceiling, and said something about it… what was it again?“

Hermione laughed, and said: ,,I’m not sure… but I think, I’ve explained another girl, that the ceiling is not real… that it is just a spell, or something like that…“

Pansy laughed: ,,Yes… great Salazar, I hated you from that moment on… but then… I learned better.“ She took Hermione´s hand, and said: ,,Perhaps we could meet us one day…“

,,Are you sure?! I mean… I’m just a Gryffindor.“

They laughed, and hugged each other, before Hermione asked: ,,You know, that I’m not really interested in you?“

,,Oh… you realized that…?“

,,During the last weeks… yes…“ said Hermione, and it was true… during her last weeks, she had started a friendship with Pansy, Draco, and a few other Slytherins… they parted, and Pansy was still blushing…

,,I´m sorry Hermione…“

,,No, no… it’s alright… I like you, Pansy… but there’s someone…“

,,Lucky woman…“ Pansy smiled, and they turned, and left their second home…

A few days later Hermione sat at the dining table with her parents… thinking about Narcissa, while her parents where talking about holidays in France.

,,Mione?“ Asked her mother, and ripped her out of her thoughts.

,,Sorry Mom, what…?“

Her mother smiled at her, and said: ,,You don’t have to come with us, if there is someone…“

,,No… no… I do want to come with you to France…“ said Hermione, and thought about, writing Narcissa… and perhaps she would have enough bravery to confess Narcissa in a letter, what she is feeling…

But it was, when they stood at the airport, that Hermione stopped, and her mother turned around, and smiled at her.

,,Mom, sorry… I… I just don’t know what’s happening…“

,,It’s love, Hermione… you are in love with someone, and that’s why it is so hard for you right now, to go with us… did you tell her?“

,,No… what?! Where do you know from, that I’m…“

Her mother laughed, and kissed her forehead: ,,A mother knows that. Now go… go to that woman, whoever it is, and tell her…“

,,But…“

,,No buts, Hermione… you won’t be able to enjoy the holidays… I know that you are hiding it for almost two years now…“

Hermione sighed, and closed her eyes… her mother was right… her mother pulled her in an embrace, and whispered: ,,You could follow… alright?“

Hermione agreed, and they had to parted…

An half an hour later, she knocked at the door to Black Manor, and Draco opened the door…

,,Hi Draco… erm… I can’t really explain it, but…“ she hesitated, and he smirked: ,,She’s in the library…“

Hermione looked in shock at him, and Draco laughed, and said: ,,I’m not stupid, Hermione… I saw how you were looking at my mother… and I’ve saw, how my mother was looking at you… and to be honest, I would have come to pick you up, if you wouldn’t have had come here the next two days…“

Hermione blushed heavily, and Draco stepped aside.

,,Second floor. Fourth door on the left.“

She nodded, and went upstairs… she almost run upstairs… and without knocking, she entered the huge library…

She walked along three book shelfs, and finally found Narcissa sitting in a chair… reading a book…

Hermione cleared her throat, and Narcissa looked up, and her eyes widened in surprise.

She stood up, and stepped closer…

,,What… what are you doing here…?“

,,I was on my way to France with my parents, but I turned back, and came here to ask you something really important…“

,,Really important…?“ Narcissa asked, and smiled…

Hermione nodded, and stepped closer… reaching out a hand, she asked: ,,May I have this dance, Narcissa?“

Narcissa smirked wide, took the offered hand, and pulled Hermione closer… she leaned in, and whispered: ,,One condition…“

,,Which one…?“

,,Have dinner with me… in France, if you want…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter... ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was a kind of nervous when she arrived a few hours later with Narcissa in France… they went into the Restaurant Hermione knew her parents would be in, and they greeted Narcissa with open arms… during a really nice dinner, Hermione´s parents were asking, how they had met, and what Narcissa`s job was… and with a single gaze, Hermione said: ,,They know about Hogwarts…“ so Narcissa told them, what she was working, and Hermione stopped her parents at a point, before they could ask Narcissa too many questions, but Narcissa placed her soft hand over Hermione´s, leaned in, and whispered: ,,I know you are afraid, it could bother me, but I hadn’t had such a good conversation in a very long time, Hermione…“

Hermione nodded, and they continued talking and finally, Hermione relaxed more and more, so she was also talking about her subjects at Hogwarts, until Hermione´s mother said, that Hermione wasn’t sure, what she wants to do after the holidays… it was that moment… and the fact that Narcissa was sitting with them at a table in a muggle Restaurant, that changed Hermione´s opinion… although she didn’t really know how…

,,I´m going back to Hogwarts, Mom…“ said she, and her parents, and Narcissa were looking at her. ,,I wasn’t sure, but… I really want to go back… for teaching.“ and Narcissa squeezed Hermione´s hand a bit tighter, and smiled wide…

After their dinner, and a few bottles of wine, they parted… Hermione promised to meet her parents at breakfast before they went to their hotel…

,,Would you be in for a walk…?“ asked Narcissa, and Hermione took the offered hand, and they disapparated into a small park…

,,Thank you… by the way…“

,,For what…“

,,That you were there… I mean, my parents are muggles, and you don’t judge them.“

Narcissa stopped, and took Hermione´s face between her hands. ,,Mione… your parents are two wonderful, nice people. I don’t care whether they are muggles and I think… that the fact, that they are muggles… brought us to this point… to this place… and the fact is, that I really… really like you… a lot…“

,,Narcissa…“

,,Your decision to come back to Hogwarts made me really happy… you have no idea, how happy you made me…“

,,Narcissa, I…“ Hermione began again, but the moment she looked up in Narcissa´s beautiful eyes, she realized something… she felt it… she knew it finally… she knew what she felt… she knew that she was in Love with that woman… she stepped closer, and pulled Narcissa closer at the same time, until their bodies were touching…

,,I would like to ask you something… and I’m pretty sure, I know the answer, but… may my heart have this dance…?“

,,They already are dancing…“ Narcissa whispered, leaned in, and kissed Hermione, who answered the kiss without any hesitation, and their kiss grew slowly into pure passion, until they parted, and Narcissa apparated them again…

Narcissa booked them a room, and they went upstairs… Hermione felt that heat between them, and she squeezed Narcissa´s hand tight… they entered their room, and as soon as the door was closed, they were kissing again… the kiss became that passionate like it was before, when they were in the park, and Narcissa´s hands were running over Hermione´s body…

The wave of lust that shot through Hermione, was enough for Narcissa to know, that the younger witch had absolutely no problem with Narcissa leading this dance…

Narcissa must have felt it, and she led Hermione to the bed, but pulled back when she sensed something else…

,,What’s wrong…?“ asked she gently, and Hermione sighed and sat down… still hard breathing from their kiss and from her still growing arousal…

,,Mione…?“ whispered Narcissa, knelt down in front of Hermione and took her hands.

,,I`m nervous, Narcissa… because…“ began Hermione, and blushed heavily, but she was interrupted by soft lips…

,,Your first time shouldn’t be in a hotel room, sweetheart… and definitely not in such a heat of the moment…“

,,Don´t take this wrong, Narcissa… I… I fell in love with you, but…“

,,Sshh…“ Narcissa placed a hand on Hermione´s cheek and a thumb on her lips.

,,We have time…“

_**tbc...** _


End file.
